This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Yerkes nonhuman primate colony is maintained by the Division of Animal Resources, which is responsible for veterinary and animal care, environmental enrichment, animal records and provision of research support. Maintenance of such a resource requires certain animal care and use procedures that are an integral part of the support of such a colony. These include: holding the animals in captivity;maintaining breeding colonies ((including SPF macaque and mangabey colonies for AIDS research);movement and handling of the animals as required for management purposes;periodic health surveillance, which may include physical examination, tuberculin testing, radiographs, blood collections;treatment of intercurrent diseases and injuries;and occasional euthanasia of animals unresponsive to treatment or animals with untreatable clinical problems or injuries.